


Intervention

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Concerned Lestrade, Frank Conversation, M/M, Misunderstandings, Paternal Lestrade, mentions of BDSM, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Greg tries to intervene when he grows concerned that Sherlock is being abused. A frank discussion ensues.Beta read by Sherlock1110.





	

The moment Sherlock stepped through Lestrade's office door, he knew there was no case. He recognised the look the DI wore, it was the same one he had worn during the bad days when he had intervened with Sherlock over his drug addiction.

Greg stood from his chair and walked around his desk, leaning back against it and crossing his arms. "Would you close the door, Sherlock?"

The detective stood there a moment, undecided. He knew what this was about. Lestrade had seen the bruising and other marks that were proof of Sherlock and John's BDSM relationship on their previous case. He had seen the look in Greg's eyes and had known this conversation had to happen sometime. Part of him wanted to make a snarky comment and a hasty exit. Another part of him wanted to close in and verbally eviscerate the DI, friend or not. The part of him that spoke with John's voice, however, urged him to patience. It urged him to take the time to make Lestrade understand. Sherlock closed the door. "Go ahead, talk."

Greg was nonplussed. He hadn't expected it to be so easy to get Sherlock alone to talk with him. He had braced himself for the worst - a stroppy, sharp tongued detective. The DI took a deep breath. "Since it's you, I know you already know what this is about, those bruises that I saw."

Sherlock strode across Greg's office and looked out the window. "It's not what you think, Lestrade."

"And what do I think it is?" the DI asked, pushing away from his desk and crossing to stand behind his friend.

Sighing, the detective said, "You think I'm being abused. As if I would allow that to happen." He spun around and gave Greg an angry look. "As if John would do such a thing!"

"Alright. Alright." Greg crossed his arms and drew a deep breath. "Whatever was done to you to leave those bruises and marks was deliberate. Are you going to try to tell me you got them on a case? Because that's utter rot. If you had, John would have complained about it on pub night. He didn't. He was happy and relaxed, not up in arms over you being an idiot."

"I'm not trying to say it was for a case. It was for pleasure. John did it because I asked him to. You have no idea how long it took me to get him to agree to that sort of thing. It was months and months of 'talking things over.' You know how tedious that was for me, the talking bit. He insists on safewords and signals, as if I can't handle anything he might choose to do to me. At least he's admitted I was right about him - he enjoys dominating me as much as I enjoy submitting to him." The detective decided to stop there and let Lestrade get over the shock.

Greg gaped at Sherlock, his mouth literally hanging open. "You... asked him to do it." He shook his head and sank into the nearest chair, dry washing his face. "You bloody asked him to beat you."

"It's not as uncommon as you might think," Sherlock said wryly.

"Jesus Christ. BDSM. My two best friends are into BDSM." Greg gave a chuckle. "At least I won't have to arrest John for abuse." He looked up at the detective, his face having gone red from embarrassment. "I don't object, mind you, not since I know what's really going on, but..."

Sherlock cocked his head to the side. "I could have lied, but I thought you deserved the truth. You've always done your best for me. And... I trust you."

"I don't know whether to thank you or not," Greg said wryly. "On the one hand, thank you for trusting me. On the other, how am I going to face John after thinking what I thought about him?"

Sherlock made his way towards the door. "He'll probably thank you for looking out for me, Lestrade. He's that kind of person."

Greg stood. "Just make sure he's in a good mood when you tell him, yeah? I don't fancy a broken nose."

The detective gave him a wink. "I'll make sure he's in the best of moods tonight when I tell him." Sherlock swept through the door, his coat flaring out behind him.

The DI called out after him, "TMI, mate, TMI!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
